goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament/Archive
Sign-Ups It is here that fighters who wish to enter will sign their name. There are no more slots available. Please provide a link to the character you'll be roleplaying as. - Mokubah -Bear -Fasha -Boxer -Zeon -Zion -Jeff -Richie -Krillin Jr. -Rj RjGraff2 21:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC) -Me-mow 22:20, May 22, 2012 (UTC) milssa 'It Begins' It is a sunny early Saturday morning when the tournament announcer wheels out the punching machine. He stops it in the middle of the stage, in front of eleven martial artists who entered the tournament. He raises his hand to his micrphone, and... Announcer GENTLEMEN AND LADIES!! NOW... for the preliminary round of Goat City's first ever Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament! Each one of our contestants will step up to the machine, and punch it as hard as they can! This will decide who gets paired up with who! In this round, the person who hits less than 100 will be eliminated! Then, all the remaning fighters will head to the Dining Hall, where they can eat and rest to prepare themselves, because then, the matches will begin, each one randomly selected!! NOW... THREE...TWO...ONE! -*Crowd cheers*- Richie *bounces up to the Machine* Hmmmm... IMMA DECK YA IN THE SCHNOZ!! *punches the red part of the Machine* -*SCORE OF... 774! Enough to qualify!*- Mokubah *pushes Richie out of his way* Outta mah way, ol' lady! *smacks the machine* -*SCORE OF...137. Not that great, but enough to qualify!*- eon: *Runs up panting* GAH! HEH! HOO!... Sorry I was late, guys! I just ledashesarned some moves from Korin! *Punches the machine, earning a score of * Fasha *dashes to machine* 210 ! woah *scratches head* I never I was that strong. Zeon Great job, Fasha! *Looks at stomach* I'm.... hungry. Korin's food is good, but it doesn't really fill me up.... can someone show me to the dining hall? *Runs into dining hall* Hello? Any food? Jeff *flicks machine* 276… good nuff for me! And good job Mokubah! I couldn't punch that hard at your age! Zion I'll supress my energy with this thing,or can I break it? Bear -silently walks up to the machine and punches lightly- ...547? I should've done better. -walks toward dining hall- Zion -Mouth stuffed with noodles walks up and punches the machine- 352 eh? Atleast I quallify. -Rubs stomach and walks away- Fasha OH YEAH! Theres ice cream RJ: 'Ok I'll try *punches machine really hard*. WOW! 560! I mean, not my best, but enough to qualify. TUN: *Punches with insane force* 600...not bad. I could do so much more, mind you, but I assume you don't want your machine broken Milssa: Ok I'll try *punches machine really hard* WOW! 99! I didn't know i was that strong Krillin Jr.: I'm gonna make my dad proud! *punches machine hard* 180! I hope that's good. Room for Competitors Fasha]*stomach growls* *chases zeon to dining hall* zeon do they have food here? Zeon *Is at table eating noodles* Yesh they do. 'Fasha OH YEAH! Theres ice cream Zeon *Is starting another bowl of noodles* You're telling me! I barely tapped that thing and I qualified! Bear -sitting at the end of the table, arms crossed- I'm still dissapointed that I only got 547. Fasha 547! thats better than me I got 210 Bear Jeff got 276 just by flicking it. Zion -Races Zeon to finish noodles- Zeon *Finishes* Whew, that was... filling. Hmmm... *Looks around, grabs streak* Heck yes! *Starts eating* Richie *slowly walks into the dining hall, keeping her head down* Zeon Oh, hey Richieh! *Eats more steak* Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom Bear *still sitting with arms crossed* Hey, Richie. Fasha Hi richie how much did you get I got 210 *eats icecream* Richie *sits down at far-away table, ignoring her friends&. . Jeff *sitting in corner meditating* Never stop training… must become stronger… Fasha *has brainfreeze* owwwwww never eat too much ice cream I just found out the hard way Zion -Thinks- Hmm wonder who I will fight? Milssa *walks in* hi guys -*Slowly, a strange young woman dressed in black wanders into the room, her hands on a leather suitcase * RJ: NYA!!!!!!!! I'm SO FRICKING HUNGRY! Btw, Help me if I choke, ok? *gorges self, then chokes, as usual* HELP IM CHOKING! -*The young woman wanders over to RJ, gently slapping his back until he coughs up the food* Zeon: ''on some cooked rice Oh, man, this is.... NOM NOM... so good!... NOM NOM...! 'Bear' -stands up with arms still crossed and looks at the young woman- Would you mind telling us who you are, Ma'am? '''Zeon: 'up from Rice ''Hmmph? -*the young woman slowly raises her head to reveal glowing red eyes and a crazed smile as she swiftly pulls a knife from her suitcase, slashing Bear and Zeon before moving onto Richie, stabbbing her repeatedly * '''Zeon: 'over Ga-hah! area, finds that it has not hit a fatal area, and quickly becomes a Super Saiyan. Appears beside the young woman, grabbing the knife. ''Yeah, no. '''RJ:' *Gets pissed off, then screams* NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! Bear -kneeling in a pool of blood, holding slashed neck, trying to stop the bleeding with an expression of anger and pain, managing to croak- S-Saika.... -falls over, unconscious- Fasha This is the scariest expirience of my life -*the young woman smiles at Zeon, and stabs him in the chest while Richie is in the corner, in a pool of bright red blood* Bear -manages to regain consciousness, procedding to wrab his Gi's belt around his neck like a bandage, breathing raggedly, then stands up and hurls one of the tables at the woman- Fasha in head* hmmm. I wonder if I could use my cuteness to stay alive *out loud* Hey lady you wouldnt hurt me I'm just a little girl -* the woman gets hit upside the head with the table and explodes, splattering blood everywhere* http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120427181413/goatcity/images/c/ce/BOOM.gif Bear ...'Bout time.... *falls over, unconscious again* Fasha Yay I'm still alive, if that woman comes back to life so help me I am going to kick the **** out of her Bear -lying face down in pool of blood- ....Nurse....Hospital... Fasha I'll ring the hospital *gets out phone and rings hospital* Hello? a woman has came into the competitors room in the tournament and has slashed some people, they're soaked in their own blood so could u rush. *puts down phone* Zeon: ''self up I think... Imma okay. ''Detransforms Krillin Jr.: What is happening here? Zion -Puts Bear in the nurseing bed- Medical Tent Richie *laying on a cot in the tent, covered in bandages* Zeon: ''walks in and sits down on a cot, grimacing as he rubs his chest *Sigh* -*then, suddenly.. An annoucement comes on!*- Annoucer GENTLES AND LADY-MEN! Sorry to keep you waiting, but the results have been tabulated, and... Me-mow is eliminated! The first match will be Zion vs RJ! Zion got himself banned. The match will now be Krillin Jr. Vs RJ. '''Zeon: 'up, clapping eagerly ''Wow, this is going to be fun! ''over at Richie ''Hey, Richie, the first match is starting! '''Hoodie: '''And I'm just here in this Cameo apperance. Seems this will be fun. *Flies away to watch somewhere 'Zeon: 'up, waving ''Hey, Hoods!' Hoodie: I'll be watching from here. Oh, 'sup, Zeon? Zeon: 'Not much. You? Richie *barely even conscious* *mumbles something* ... *eyes snap open, and sits up, looking around the room* 'Bear -Wakes up, sitting up slowly, running fingers over stiches on his neck- Richie *eyes slowly wander upon Bear* *gasps* Bear-kun! Zeon: ''over at Bear, eyes the cut, rubs own cut gently You got cut, didn't you? 'Bear' Yeah, I did, surprised I didn't bleed out from where she cut me... Richie, you alright? I saw her stab you a bunch of times. 'Richie' *Blinks, looking over her stab wounds* *shaking visibly, but nods* Y-Yeah... I-I'm fine! See..? *slowly and painfully gets to her feet, her knees shaking slightly* I.. I got nicked a whole bunch.. 'Bear' -swings so legs hang off the bed, then stands up using the bed frame for support- We should take it easy, we lost a lot of blood. Zeon, how're you holding up? '''Zeon: 'bandages ''Well, the doctors said that the cuts weren't very deep, and they missed all vital organs, so.. 'Bear' Good... -rolls shoulders- ...Man, this is the first I've gotten so messed up in a long time. -chuckles softly- Except when Richie manages to kill me, of course. -chuckles again- 'Richie' ... When did I kill you? 'Bear' Oh, never mind. '''Zeon: '''GAH! ''hand, covers left side of face. Bear What?! Richie ... It shouldn't be happening yet... Bear Gah! -clasps chest- Wha-What's happening?! Richie *scared and shaking, sits back down* M-Maybe you should j-just rest..! Bear ... -unclasps chest, hands fall to side, then drops to knees- Richie *hugs her knees close to her chest, whimpering* Are you okay..? Bear -smiles, but it doesn't have any of its usual warmness, and speaks in a near emotionless voice- I'm perfectly fine, how're you? Zeon: ''at Bear and Richie G-guys... I don't know how, but the cut... the cut made ''him ''stronger! I don't know how... but it did! And he's trying to take over again... and if I let him... ''he won't go back! hand over face again. Bear Heh heh heh... -stands up and grabs scapel off table- I'll be back... -lifts head up to reveal glowing red eyes- Zeon: ''up, odd mask covers half of face, voice is warped. You're not going anywhere. 'Bear' Ha, don't even try to fool me into thinking you ''don't ''want to spread mother's love. '''Zeon: '''You seem to be under the impression that that Saika's cut had the effect it intended. 'Bear' Well, if it didn't, I just have another person to kill. '''Dark Zeon: '''Guess I have one more thing to explain. Richie, this might prove interesting to you as well. ''finger. ''Every Saika cut awakens all the negative emotions in a being's soul. But in a rare case, such as me, all those negative tidbits have already been awakened, and have formed a living being. So, when a Saika cuts me (much like the one I know you're holding somewhere), all you do is boost my power, and through that, you increase your chance for defeat. 'Bear' Well, you seemt to forget that mother increases my power as well. '''Dark Zeon: '''Oh, I haven't. You can draw your own conclusions from that. And who is this person you call "mother". She must be as ugly as you. 'Bear' Mother is the one I serve, and she orders me to kill you before you become a threat. '''Dark Zeon: '''A little too late on that count. 'Richie' .... *buries her face in her hands, sobbing quietly* 'Bear' -eyes turn back to their normal black color and drops scapel- Richie! '''Dark Zeon: '''Human emotions... continue to allude me. 'Bear' -rushes beside Richie, kneels by her, and puts his hand gently on her shoulder- '''Dark Zeon: 'somewhat distantly. Richie *continues to cry, her tears getting a strange red tint as blood soils them* Dark Zeon: 'Teh. ''finger, launches a bit of energy at Richie, healing her. Walks out. '''Richie *pauses for a moment, wiping her bloody tears away* ... Z-Ze-kun... Dark Zeon: 'Teh... next time you won't be so lucky. 'Bear -stands up and faces Dark Zeon- Look, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but your going to give my friend back right now. -cracks knuckles- Dark Zeon: ''Scornfully I just healed your other friend, imbecile. And, this way, he doesn't become a Saika like you. 'Bear' -has no memory of the conversation while under the Saika's control- The hell is that? '''Dark Zeon: '''Thee! You're cursed, buddy... and so was this hopeless fool I have the misfortune to share bodies with. Until I took it away. Now, if you will excuse me... ''away. Richie ... *grabs a scapel from the table, a determind expression on her face* *follows Dark Zeon, stepping in front of him* ... Ze-kun. Stop me. Dark Zeon: 'Why? 'Bear -walks up behind Zeon, a deeply angered and annoyed expression on his face- Richie, it may be wearing his face, but that's not Zeon. Dark Zeon: 'Oh, you must think you're pretty clever, thinking I'm not Zeon. Very funny. 'Bear Oh, I don't think it, I know it. Dark Zeon: 'What's funny is that you're treating me like I'm some other being that is renting Zeon's body like a tennant. Heck, ''chuckles ''I'm probably more like Zeon than he is! 'Bear Don't even try to fool me, we've dealt with demons before, the behavior you exhibiting is just like that of one. So, I'll tell you one last time before I beat you out of him, let our friend go. Dark Zeon: 'Oh my you are thick... I AM ZEON! And besides, kicking me out... would make him your enemy... if he survives. Ya see, I am Zeon... just the parts of him he doesn't want to face. I'm his primal instincts, that urge to crush anything in his path. His rage, envy, lust, hatred, jealousy, sloth, greed, wrath, and more! I am the true Zeon! 'Bear So your his baser instincts, makes sense, the only race I've seen that acted like this are Saiyans, and you're at least part Saiyan, aren't you? Dark Zeon: 'Darn right, imbecile. 'Bear -smirks and voice shifts from an angry, to a more calm and collected tone- Ha, just being a Saiyan doesn't mean you'll beat me, after all, I'm a Saiyan as well. Dark Zeon: ''at Bear's neck, speaks quietly That's a Saika cut, isn't it? ''leaps over, the edge of a blade pops out of sleeve and hits and carves exactly on the cut. Red energy hisses from it. Bear -eyes shift back to red, grabs Zeon's hand and starts forcing it away fron neck, half of the wound re-opened- Richie *stands in front of Dark Zeon* .... Ze-kun. If you can... Stop me. *Stabs herself in the stomach witth incredibly random steak knife* Dark Zeon: ''knife onto cut again Heh, heh... your fight is coming! But trust me, I want to fight that Namekian brat... so I'll get rid of this Saikia for ya, huh? ''reopening the wound, last of the red energy hisses out. Richie OHDANGIT'SNOTWORKING gaaaah *falls over* Bear -eyes turn back to normal, then sees Richie on the ground with a stab wound and Zeon standing over me with a knife and assumes what happened- You....RAAAAA! -goes SSJ and charges at Zeon, knocking him through the tent wall- Dark Zeon: ''self out of tent wall. You idiot! She stabbed herself, and the Saika is leaving! Just like what I did to you! 'Bear' -eyes widen at what Zeon says, then rummages through the tent's medical supplies and grabs a needle and stiching thread, then runs over to Richie, kneeling by her and getting the equipment ready to stich her wound- '''Jeff:' *walks past Bear, see Richie* HOLY CRAP NUGGETS! WHAT HAPPENED!? Bear -sewing up Richie's wound- She tried to shock Zeon out of his new evil state, needless to say it didn't work. -points at Zeon with on hand while still sewing up the wound with the other- Richie *Blank stare, gushing blood* Bear -finished stiching the wound while cursing under his breath, then puts his hand under Richie's back and shakes her gently- Richie? Can you hear me? Krillin Jr.: '*walks in* Hey everyone! I won! *sees what is going on* What....What happened here? 'Bear I'll explain in a minute. -grabs bandages from the table, arches Richie's back up, then wraps the wound with the bandages- Richie *blank stare, her face drained of emotion* Bear -starts cursing under his breath again, lifts Richie up and puts her in a bed, then checks her pulse- Richie *still with us... Barely* Bear -muttering- Don't you dare die on us... -starts speaking up- I'lll be right back. -runs out of the tent, yelling and looking for a nurse or doctor- Krillin Jr.: 'I'm going to Korin's to get some sensu beans. *flies away* 'Bear -stops in tracks, eyes widening, then smacks himself- Idiot! -ITs to Korin Tower, then back to Richie with a bag of Senzu beans and feeds her one- Krillin Jr.: *flies back* Sorry! I can't do that yet. Huh huh. Bear -shakes Richie gently again- Richie *blinks distantly* ... Wha... Bear, GTFO... Dark Zeon: ''gone '' Bear Alright, alri- ...Wait, where'd he go?! Richie ... *wraps her arms around Bear, hugging him tightly* Bear -hugs Richie back- You alright? Krillin Jr.: 'What happened? How did you get hurt? Richie .... *hugs Bear tightly* 'Bear -puts hands on Richie's shouders and pulls away slightly- Are you alright, Richie? Krillin Jr.: '''I can see I'm not wanted. I'm just going to wait somewhere else. *walks away* Richie .... *is now staring at her poorly sewn wound with wide, fearful eyes* ...Wha.. '''Zeon: ''in, mask is gone, eyes are back to normal. Is eating a Milky Way Midnight Dark, humming '' Bear -glances at Zeon as he walks in, but then ignores him and looks back to Richie- Richie, you got stabbed, I tried to stitch it up but we ended up giving you a Senzu bean for it. Zeon: ''last bit of MWMD, looks over, shocked, voice is still muffled by food. Richeh gut stabbud? 'Bear' I'll explain in a minute, Zeon, right now, Richie, please answer my question. 'Richie' *remains silent, a disturbed expression her face* ... Z-Ze-kun... Your fight with Jeff... is next. 'Bear' That reminds me, I have to get to my own match to get to, I'll be back after it. Richie *nods stiffly, pushing Bear away* *maneuvers herself back onto her cot* ... I'll be watching. 'Bear' -forces a confident smile, trying to hide his worry, then flies off to the arena- 'Zion' -Walks in angrily and sits with arms crossed thinking- Thoughts: ........Wish I can re-enter........... Fasha Hi guys,I'm back from my match against Boxer, we were both eliminated. '''Krillin Jr.: '''Hello everyone! I'm back! Fasha I just came back because I want to be in the arcs. 'Mokubah' *is standing there, smiling* Oh, you'll be in the arc, all right! Fasha Ok I'm totally creeped out now '''Krillin Jr.: '''Whatever. I'm going to see the competition. *walks away* Fasha DONT LEAVE ME HERE! Match 1 -Krillin Jr Vs RJ Krillin Jr.: *as a 6 year old boy, he enters the arena* Woah, its so big. '''RJ:' Ok, you are going down. *repeatition ki blast* *senses KJ's ki* Not that big though. Krillin Jr.: *dodges* This is fun! *Shoots orange beam at RJ* RJ: *dodges* What the censored] was that? KA ME HA ME PSYCHE *punches Kj in the face* Krillin Jr.: *Face has red mark where Rj hit him* That hurt! *shoots multiple KI blasts at RJ* Rj *dodges* Ok, now I'm mad. *punches Kj in the face repeatetly* Announcer Good GREIF! Jrillin Kunior is almost out of the ring!! RJ: I will not lose! *fires a titanic ki blast at KJ* And I definitely will not lose to a six year old! Krillin Jr.: That's six and a half! *flies back in the middle of the ring and kicks RJ* RJ: I DON'T CARE! SHUT UP! *holds his ground and fires a blast of rage* HAAAA!* A! *shreiks super high pitched* KJ: DESTRUCTO BEAM! *Fires Destructo beam at RJ's blast. They seem to be at even* RJ: *super-charges the blast* HAAA!!! I! WILL! NOT! LOSE! KJ: *Charges most of his energy into the beam* Having limitless energy is really helping me here. Announcer *gasps* Krillin Jr. Has almost pushed RJ out of the ring! KJ: ONE LAST PUSH! *shoots even more of his energy into the Destructo Beam and it is only a foot away from RJ* RJ: *dodges* *IT's behind KJ, then uses a ki blast * I will win! I am the best! KJ: No! I am! *headbuts RJ and they move close to the edge* RJ: No, I am! *tries to push back, but now only his toes are in the ring* Announcer THIS IS IT! Krillin Junior is going to overpower RJ soon! RJ:You're too strong. But I never give up! I'll give it my all! *blasts Kj with repeated ki blasts* KJ: AAAAAAhhh!!!!!! *the Destructo Beam blasts RJ out of the ring* Announcer It's over! KRILLIN JUNIOR HAS WON THE FIRST MATCH! RJ is eliminated! -*people from the audience come into the ring, lifting KJ up over their heads, congratulating him* Match 2 - Boxer Vs Fasha Fasha I guess we'll have to start fighting TUN Fine. This should be over quickly Fasha Ok then *ki blasts TUN* TUN *Blocks blast with tentical and Final Flashes with both hands* Fasha '-'''Close to outside of ring- I have to say you are strong -Kamehamehas TUN- KAA ME HAA MEE HAA TUN *Leaps around and fires rapid kI barrage while running towards fasha* Fasha -Dodges and then fires loads of destructo disks- TUN *Gets cut into pieces* Fasha Wait, What! how on earth ... -*Judges all stare* 'Announcer' ... It's... Gotta be.. a Trick. Right?! I mean, if she really killed him, she'll be eliminated... Fasha I dont think it can cut people to pieces *In head* It has to be a trick Destructo disks cant cut people to pieces 'Announcer He's... Not getting up! Fasha is eliminated from the tournament for.. Murdering her opponent! TUN *Turns into a black slime, then reforms* It takes a lot more than that to kill me. '''Announcer *manly fainting noises* -*THUMP* TUN: It was all Fasha. All on her Judge Guy *sitting at the judges table* *barely spares the announcer a glance before leaning over the table* Hey, uh, Boxers, whatever? I think we're still gonna eliminate ya. TUN hey. if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have given him a heart attack. Fasha dude,I didn't kill you,you pretended to die to get me disqualified TUN I did not pretend to die, you cut me in half. I can't just regenerate instantly you know. Fasha wait,so whats happening? TUN I died. But I didn't...screw it, let's just finish the fight. Future Flash! Fasha -Dodges future flash and then fires rapid ki-blasts- This tournament ain't over till the fat man sings Match 3 - Bear Vs Mokubah Mokubah *waddles into the ring, a surly expression on his face as always* Bear *'walks into the arena, looking calm and collected* May the best fighter win. 'Mokubah *dark smile* Mother will. Bear -rolls shoulders, waiting for the match to begin- Mokubah *freaking dissapears in a flash of smoke* -*the same smoke starts to swell around the arena* Bear Well, I guess this just got more serious. -goes SSJ- -*Mokubah's laughter echoes through the arena as more smoke masterializes* Mokubah I am in the air now, I am in your lungs. I am written, I am spoken by a million flaming tongues! I'm the lens through which you see! I'm the process, I am the key! I am synapses firing, bullets from a gun! -*appears on Bear's shoulder, eyes faintly glowing red* Bear So, what do you want, who sent you? Mokubah I'm the world's mystique, I am the words you speak... I am language, I am hidden memories that you seek... I am the sun before you see me rise! I burn still when you close your eyes I am the soul that never dies when flesh is weak! -*awkwardly whispers in Bear's ear* I am inside of you, in spite of you. With strength and sacred grace! But for all you do, I'll carry you..... From this bitter place... *runs his hand down the side of Bear's face, knicking Bear's cheek with his nail* Bear -finally looks Mokubah in the eye, noticing the red glow, then mutters- Great, a slasher. Richie *made her way outside to watch* BEAR! B-Bear-kun! You hafta stop! Mokubah I am in your future, I am in your past... I'm the echo of your footsteps, I'm your shadow cast! I'm the heat you radiate! I am the fury and the fate! I am each beat within your heart, from first to last!! Bear -yells back at Richie- I'll be fine! I've dealt with one or two of these guys in the past. Richie No, no, no, no!! *leans over the barrier separating the auidence and the arena* You don't understand! The legends say... If... If.. You're going to die, Bear-kun. And nothing will save you! Mokubah *kicks Bear upside the face, finally jumping off his shoulder* I'm your action without thought! I am the instinct born inside you! I'm the bones from which you drape! I am protective skin to hide you! Bear -makes a katana out of Ki in one hand, going into a defensive stance with it, then uses the other hand to fire Ki blasts at Mokubah- Mokubah '*gets hit in the face with Bear's ki blasts, but doesn't even act like he feels it* *laughs, a wide-eyed crazed look creeping it's way onto his face* I'm the pull that the earth exerts!! I am the rain that stings and the snow that blinds! I'm the architecture of your world and mind!! *steps towards Bear, a sword slipping out of his sleeve* 'Announcer *blinks* Hey! Didn't you read the rules?! No weapons! Richie ... That's... The... Original. You can't come back... After... Bear -grips the handle of the Ki katana, now with both hands, readying to deflect blows- Richie BEAR-KUN! *tempted to jump from the stands if need be* Hisana: *struggling to hold Richie back* Richie! What's wrong?! Is Bear going to lose to a kid? Mokubah *slashes at Bear's Ki Katana, easily shattering it* I am inside of you, in spite of you! With strength and sacred grace! But for all you do, I'll carry you! From this bitter place! Bear -mutters a curse, flies into the air, trying to avoid the sword, then fires Begone! at Mokubah- Mokubah '*gets hit in the chest with the Begone!, knocking him halfway across the stage* *just lays there, limp and burnt* 'Richie *remains silent, but kicks Hisana in the gut* Hisana: Ri-ri-richie..! *falls and is stepped on by guys buying food* Bear -lands on the ground, across the ring from Mokubah, trying to sense if he's still alive- Mokubah *slowly rises to his feet, half the skin burned off his face, giving him a gruesome look* *smiles vaguely, picking up the Original Saika again from when he dropped it earlier* I am the dawn of ages, I am the days seen through.... I'm final entropy, I am inside of you.... I am the clouds that cover... your way into the blue... I bring life to give.... all this in spite of you!! -*Throws his head back and screams, creating a red kiai* *kiai blows Bear, Richie, and Hisana back* Bear -pulls self out of the side of the arena, shattering the material as he does so, then goes SSJ2- Richie *in a random tree* N-No... Hisana: *is next to Richie* What..is happening..? Mokubah *laughs* OOPSIE! I think we broke the arena! Bear -ignores, then goes SSJ3, making another Ki katana, it crackling with energy- Announcer Waaaaaait! * bursts out from the rubble* Destroying the arena?! That's gotta be against the rules!! Dark Zeon's Voice: 'Ahahahahahha! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHA! ''perched above the arena, sitting Indian-style in the air, laughing his head off ''Now I really want to fight this kid! 'Bear -goes on the offensive, teleporting behind Mokubah and tries to cut his head off- Mokubah *gets hit, but only falls over, the back of his neck bleeding* Bear -still standing behind him, tries to stab him in the back to impale his heart, firing Ki blasts at him with the other hand- Mokubah '*hisses loudly* *dissapears in a flash of purple smoke* -*reappaers by the Announcer, who's still standing, there shocked* You. Man with the microphone! He destroyed the arena and is eliminated from the tournament. Now. 'Announcer.... *full-body shiver* ... *raises his mike to his lips* Bear is eliminated from the tournament for destroying the arena! Bear -teleports in front of the announcer, facing Mokubah, the Katana in hand, charging enough energy to make the ground shake and the sky turn black- Announcer *girlish squeal* D-Don't hurt me! Gaaah! The fight is over!! Mokubah *smiles up at Bear* He is right. The battle is over. And I'' won. 'Bear' I don't ''care about the damn tourny anymore, I can't let something as evil as you run around harming people, the only way your going free is IF YOU KILL ME! -stabs at Mokubah, trying to impale his heart again- Dark Zeon's Voice: 'Teh. ''grabbing the sword '' 'Bear -still holding the sword, a determined and rageful expression on my face- I don't care if your in my friend's body or not, anyone standing in between me and the Saika is going to lose. Dark Zeon: '''You're no killer, Bear. Back down. ''down, crushing sword '' '''Jeff: Don't kill Mokubah Bear. Doing that now won't fix anything. Back down. Bear -stands up straight, powering up- Killing the original Saika will set anyone slashed free, I'll take you all on to kill him if I have to! Dark Zeon: 'Let him pass, Bear. I'll deal with him. And if I can't, then you can have your chance. 'Bear And why should I trust you? The only reason you exist is because of this damned thing's cut and for all I know, you could be more loyal to it than the slashers! Dark Zeon: 'I thought I told you, I've existed LONG before I was cut. The cut just brought me to the surface. And no, I'm in no way loyal to the blade. 'Bear God- ...Fine. -reverts to base and gestures angrily at Zeon, pointing my finger at him- Just make sure you kill that bas- GAH! -falls to knees, griping the sides of my head so hard blood draws- Dark Zeon: 'Hmm? 'Bear I-I-IT'S IN ME! Gah! When...when..Mokubah cut my cheek! -makes a dagger out of ki, turning it so the blade points towards my chest- Dark Zeon: ''over, gently touches cheek. Red energy hisses along it. There. 'Bear ' -drops the Ki dagger, it desolving before it hits the ground- Th-Thank you...I was about to do something rash to myself. '''Dark Zeon: '''Last favor. ''at the Saika for a moment, then rolls eyes and walks away '' 'Bear' Wait, Zeon...I know I have no right to ask any more of you, but if she'll allow it, will you cure Richie? '''Dark Zeon: '.......... Bear -I sigh and get to my feet- I understand. Fasha -Flies to see whats happening- In head* Ok I can see bear, wierd guy who looks like zeon but has a different colour scheme... HOLY CRAP! IS THAT MOKUBAH WITH HALF HIS FACE TOURN OFF. *out loud* WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING! Bear -flies into air, now nearby Fasha, looking around for Richie and Hisana- Hey! Richie! Hisana! Where'd you get to?! Richie *collapsed for whatever reason, in between two seats* @ ~ @ Bear -lands beside Richie, then kneels beside her and shakes her gently by the shoulder- Richie? Fasha What happened to richie? Dark Zeon: ''back ......... ''around, talking quietly ''If we could all be children again... 'Richie' Ahahahan..... *blink blink* Whar? '''Dark Zeon: 'up, then vanishes '' 'Bear' -still kneeling beside Richie- Richie, did you get hurt? Richie ... I have no Earthly idea. I just remember... This weird lady... Telling me to fight for her.. *pushes Bear away, rising to her feet* I need a corn dog. 'Bear' Alright, I'll buy. '''Zeon: 'behind Bear from nowhere ''Ooh! The corndog place is right by the spaghetti place! I'll go with you! :D 'Hisana: *is still knocked out and is infront of Bear passed out* Aashh..... '''Bear When did she- ...You know, screw it. -kneels beside her and shakes her by the shoulders- Hisana! Richie '... *dumps a soda down Hisana's cleavage* *Turns to Zeon* HIIIIIIIIIII, Zeooony. 'Bear Uhhhhhh... -stands up and looks at Richie, then shrugs- Zeon: ''chocolate bar, tosses it at Cocoa'' Hisana: *wakes up and chews on it* Hey guys. Bear, did you win? *looks at soda in cleavage* -.-.... Bear I didn't. Hisana: Oh...well you did good..I guess..*grabs soda out of cleavage* Ooh, root beer! *opens soda and drinks* Bear -muttering to self- Can't believe I let them talk me out of that...If that...Thing, isn't dead by the end of the tourny, it'll be bad... -starts speaking to everyone else- Well, weren't we going to go eat? Zeon: ''up and down Yeah! Delicious noodles and meatballs, here I come! I can already taste it! ''lips Hisana: Yum!!!! *is very giddy* Noodles, noodles, noodles!! *grinning* Richie *staring at everyone rather distantly...* Mokubah *IS NOW STANDING NEXT TO THEM* Hi, friends!! Hisana: *cat ears pop up* MOTHER OF GOD! Match 4 - Jeff Vs Zeon Jeff *walks onto the stage with a blank expression* Zeon: ''onto the stage, smiling slightly'' Announcer And here it is! One of the final matches. Whoever goes on after this will face Richie Piccolo Cordelia, Goat City's mayor! Jeff: I would back down now Zeon. I can't lose this, I have buisness in the later rounds that needs to be....taken care of. Zeon: 'Funny, cause you see, a part of me has buisness in the later rounds as well. 'Richie *derp, made her way outside to watch* Hey, you! I hope you win! Do it for me, okay?! You're the only one I want to fight! *waves at Jeff and Zeon* Jeff: Well Zeon, you made your choice. Just don't whine if you break some bones. *gets in fighting stance* You first. Zeon: ''slightly It would dishonor you if I went first. '''Jeff:' *rushes at Zeon, disappears at the last second, reappears behind him, and elbows the back of his head* Afterimage Zeon: ''Fades'' Hoodie: '''Kick ass, Zeon! '''Zeon's Voice: '''Thanks, Hoods! '''Jeff: So you wanna play hard ball? Ok then. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Sends out a huge energy wave that creates a gigantic dome of power over the arena* Zeon: 'So, you wanna play OP? Then let's go! HAAA!! ''SSJ, Dome dissapates '''Jeff: *thinks (Good, he revealed himself)* Maaassseeeeennkkoooooo HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *fires a gigantic, red masenko at Zeon* Zeon: ''Good! Raises hand and grabs the Masenko, holding it lightly.'' Jeff: *blank expression* Come on Zeon. Bring out your evil side. Let me see your true power. LET IT OUT! *the masenko explodes* Zeon: 'Yeah, no. ''next to Jeff, kicks him across the arena. ''Jeff: *Just before I fall off the edge of the arena, I shoot into the air* Multi-form, *splits into 3 Jeff's, which spread across the arena, surrounding Zeon* DRAGON FIST! *the Jeff's all rush at Zeon at the same time*'' Zeon: ''out of the way just in time, reappears, fires Ki blasts to take out the fake Jeffs, then kicks the real Jeff across the arena again.'' Jeff: *grabs Zeon's foot and flips him to the ground* Can't use the same thing on me twice. Richie *derp, standing on the barrier separating the spectators from the fight, waving flags widly* C'mon, Ze-kun! Are you really gonna let that green bean beat ya?! Zeon: ''legs up, slamming Jeff in the chest'' Jeff: *stumbles back a few feet, but seems, different* Green bean!? *aura turns red and my pupils disappear* RAGE!!!!!! *fires ki blasts at Zeon rapidly* SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER! Zeon: ''around, dodging Ki blasts, shoots forward, headbutting Jeff powerfully.'' Richie Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~! Ride that Yoshi, Zeon! W-*eyes widen as something grabs her shirt, pulling her back* *frightened shreik* Krillin Jr.: '*standing in crowd* Come on Jeff! -*Mokubah's laughter echoes throughout the field, and something pulls KJ back, as well* *an eerie purple smoke begins to gather around the stadium as Jeff and Zeon fight* 'Bear -uses Instant Transmission to teleport to the field, sensing that something's wrong- Zeon: 'What the-?! 'Hisana: ....I love this town. The Beginning of The End It seemed like any other tournament. It began so innocent.. Fasha dodged Boxer's Future Blast. But then, an eerie feeling came over the field, and Fasha and Boxer were gone. Bear appeared outside Jeff and Zeon's match as a strange purple mist surrounded the ring. "I love this town," Hisana said. As Mokubah's laughter echoed throughout the stadium, Fasha, Boxer, Richie, Zeon, and Jeff were suddenly gathered in the middle of the ring. - - - Mokubah '*standing in front of the group, eyes glowing red* Hi, friends. 'Hisana: Mother of god! *looks at people in middle of ring* I hope everyone's ok! Richie ... I'm scared... Hisana: I hope it'll be ok! Hi, Mokubah-san! Mokubah *throws his head back and laughs* -*the field distorts and warps into another dimension* Fasha WAAAAAAAAH! one minute I was battling boxer second minute I'm here Zeon: Mokubah! Bring us back right now, before I bring the pain! Jeff: ....Oh sorry, I zoned out. Hi Mokubah! Fasha Guys I think we've made our way to the 5th dimension Jeff: I thought it was the shadow realm... Mokubah '*laughs again* Silly little Saiyan girl! Your handsome Namek friend is right. We are in the Shadow Realm. Welll, halfway... 'Fasha Well this isn't yugioh. Zeon: Oh oh oh ooh! Owned, Mokubah, owned. Mokubah *eyes narrow harshly* I said "halfway". This realm of shadows is of my creation! Meaning, I make the rules. And now, comes your final test. I am going to pick you off, one by one, until only the strongest is left. Then, I will steal the mortal soul of your greatest warrior, becoming all powerful! Now, for the first to go.... Zeon: Umm... question? What if we have 2 souls? Mokubah ??? What kinda dumb question is that? ... But anyway, I would simply force them to merge, then take this new soul. If that merged soul ever escaped me, who knows how it's mind would fare... Zeon: But... then.... what if... when you got near this other soul... it would skin you, eat your flesh, burn your bones to ashes, and then dance the cha-cha on your grave while eating watermelon, pizza, and all other good things of the earth, except sweetened by your broken, lifeless, destroyed body, and love very minute of it? Just quoting him directly. Fasha Wait! Who are you challenging first by the way? Mokubah *ignores Zeon completely* Well, Faasha... I'm not challenging anyone. I'm picking you off!! *snaps his fingers, and Fasha catches on fire* Jeff: 'HOLY FRIHOLIES! FIR-.....did he call me handsome? *has lost all of the sense of urgency that I had a few minutes ago* Elsewhere....back to the arena... 'Hisana Phooey; there's no tournament and no winner! *thinking* Damn, I knew something was up about that Namekian boy! Back to the Shadow Realm... Fasha *Is on fire and is running around in circles* IT BURNS Jeff: 'I want to stop this, but I'm much to curious as to who the strongest is. Mokubah, finish this now. It would make this a lot easier on you, me, and everyone else. 'Fasha*collapses and faints* * thinks* I guess this is the end again. Mokubah *dark smirk* All right then... *snaps his fingers, and Hisana and Richie catch on fire* Richie HOW AM I NOW THE STRONGEST-OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW Zeon: ''visibly angry'' Stop it, Mokubah! Fasha *dying* *in head* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm too young and pretty to die. Mokubah *smile grows* Fasha *stops dying, gets up and runs in circles again* I'M TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO DIE *thinking* if I run fast enough the fast wind could blow out the fire so *out loud* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Jeff: Good use of irony Mokubah, leaving the two who didn't finish the fight be the last ones standing. Dark and very interesting. I like it. Back to tournament.. Hisana: AAAAAAHHHHH!!*burning* IM ON FIYAAAAH!! *falls from stands* Back to Shadow Realm... Fasha *still running in circles* Dude this is so freaking painful! Richie *lying on the ground, her body charrred* Fasha*Still running* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE and OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW Zeon: ''fists tightly Grr... Fasha *fire is blow out* finally OMG look at all the burn marks also, whats wrong zeon? '''Jeff: '''Mokubah, you're toying with us. Why? Mokubah : *insane smirk* 'Hisana: *grunting in pain* Help....*is dead, charred body is in arena, surrounded by blood* 'Zeon: '''Hisana! Her energy just faded....... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! ''SSJ2, dons Hollow Mask, but is still in control ''I'll tear you limb from limb! 'Bear -smiling, but not in a humorous way while staring angrily at Mokubah- Zeon, you know Hisana would still be alive if you'd just let me kill Mokubah when I had the chance. Zeon: 'SHUT UP! RAAAH! 'Bear Well, you guys can deal with Mokubah by yourselves this time. Don't expect help from me. Mokubah It's time to pick you all off! Richie '*moans softly* 'Mokubah Shut up. Now.... *snaps fingers, and Bear catches on fire* Fasha *Runs ehind mokubah and then kicks from above (Richie you can decide if its succesful or not) * Bear -stands there on fire, it only singeing my skin and Gi- Fasha*I hope I dont get set on fire by the way *out loud* Bear if you run fast enough the fire will blow out. Bear -chuckles softly and keeps standing there- This fire won't do to much damage to me. Mokubah And now... *snaps fingers, and Richie, Hisana and Fasha fade into dust* Fasha *..dust* Hisana: *dust surrounded by blood* Zeon: 'You.... you..... SLUG! *Launches at Mokubah, backhanding him across the ring* Meanwhile.... '''Krillin Jr.: '*looks around* Where am I? Back with the others... '''Bear More people that'd still be alive if you had let me kill Mokubah, Zeon. Back with Krillin.... Krillin Jr.: '*sees no one around him. He is floating in complete darkness* HELP! Back with the fighters.... '''Jeff: '''No one is killing Mokubah. The boy is innocent. Saika is guilty and shall face justice. Or something like that. But you try to kill him and I'll have your head on a dinner platter. 'Bear And how do you propose gettting to the Saika without killing the boy? Jeff: 'Well, I propose that you go off and die, and leave this to the professionals. Back with Krillin.... '''Krillin Jr.: '*Thinks* What happened? One second I was watching the fight, and the next.....I was taken. *face is shocked* WAIT! The others were here. We were all being taken, but then I Makubah left me here and knocked me out! THAT LITTLE! Mokubah *...slapped across the ring* *strangely, a long sword bounces out of his sleeve and goes in the other direction* '''Zeon: ''sword Thanks. ''it -*a strange black smoke ebbs from the sword as Zeon crushes it* Mokubah... *slowly gets up, groaning* Jeff: MOKUBAH! *rushes to his side* Are you ok? Bear Zeon you just...I think you killed it... -tone changes, face turning red and barely holding back extreme, irrational anger- Why didn't you do that while our friends were stilll alive?! Jeff: CALM DOWN! I'm still alive so we have the dragonballs. It'll all be fine. Bear\ Wasn't the reson you wouldn't let me kill Mokubah when we could just wish him back with the Dragon Balls because you "didn't feel like collecting them?" Well, guess what? We have three people to wish back now instead of just one. Mokubah 6. 9 Ohhhh.. *groans again* *eyes slowly open, staring at Jeff* ... Zeon: ''towards Mokubah, mask still on Are you okay? I'd hate to tell TUK I hurt his son. Mokubah *..eyes slowly wander upon Zeon* .. No. No, no, no! What did you do with her, you brute?! '''Zeon: '''Her? What are you talking about, kid? 'Bear' Looks like someone's still on the Saika's side. '''Jeff:' Oh thank Kami, you're alive. I was scared. I didn't want you to kill him because Mokubah is innocent. He didn't do anything. Right Mokubah? Bear -muttering- Richie, Hisana, and Fasha didn't do anything worth killing them over either... Jeff: Just keep talking Bear. I'll make sure you don't have a mouth to talk with. Bear If you want to fight me, then come on. Zeon: ''over, picking Mokubah up by the collar Shut up, you two. Now, Mokubah... what do you mean by she? '''Jeff:' Come at me bro! Zeon. Saika is a she. Duh. The sword IS Saika.. Did no one else research this? Bear Jeff, I don't start this fight, but if you ''do, I '''will' end it. Jeff: Ok Bear. Let's do this. *rushes at Bear and disappears at the last second* Bear -stands there and goes SSJ2, expression unchanged- Jeff: *shoots out of Bear's shadow* Dragon fist! Bear -teleports to the side- Mokubah H-hey! Don't you realize.. Zeon's second self has absorbed her... He's stronger than any of us now! Bear -eyes widen- ...Oh, crap... Jeff: '.......I have an idea, but only if Mokubah is willing to go through with it. Mokubah, what is your approximate power level? '''Zeon: '''Umm... I'm standing right next to you. And I feel fine. Mokubah *runs in circles, screaming like an idiot* The End of the End ''suddenly friezes, his mask shattering. He collapses, grabbing his head. Camera cuts in to Zeon's inner world, like the Lookout, but covered in mist and no ground underneath. Dark Zeon is standing, staring off the edge of the main platform. Zeon pulls himself up. '''Zeon: '''You. '''Dark Zeon: ''around, smirking Yes.... me. '''Zeon: '''Out of my head. '''Dark Zeon: '''Sorry to break it to ya, pal, but that's no longer an option. That sword, it gave me all the power I needed, to beat you. '''Zeon: 'becoming a Super Saiyan Dark Zeon: ''in front of Zeon, grabbing his face and dragging him along the ground. He hurls him in the air, then teleports behind him, grabbing his neck and starting to twist it.'' Zeon: 'Let..... GOOO! ''hair sticks up, save for one strand, and his aura becomes electric. He pushes DZ off him. He spins around, firing a Spirit Launcher at close range. '''Dark Zeon: ''stares as he is engulfed.'' Zeon: ''is a Super Saiyan 2, lowers his hand.'' DZ appears in front of Zeon, kneeing him in the stomach. Zeon throws up some blood, then is sent flying back, were he crashes into the platform again. DZ lands in front of him. DZ: 'Pathetic. ''brings his foot down on Zeon's head, sending it smashing into the floor. He then turns around and starts walking away. Zeon pulls himself up, bleeding. He quickly summons his Hollow mask, but DZ whips around, smashing it with one punch that sends Zeon flying backwards, barely able to stay on the platform. DZ grins, summoning the Saika blade, spinning it briefly on the tip of his finger, before hurling it at Zeon. imaples him in his chest. stands there, looking down at the sword in his chest. DZ snaps his fingers, and the blade disappears, leaving Zeon standing there, bleeding heavily. DZ teleports right in front of Zeon, putting his index finger on Zeon's forhead. 'Dark Zeon: '''Oh come on, you always knew, didn't you? That it was going to end this way? That it was only a matter of time? So don't act so shocked! Oh, and before I forget... goodbye. ''pushes Zeon in the head, sending Zeon falling backwards off the edge of the platform. Dark Zeon watches until his host is gone completely, lost in the mist. He turns around, starts walking away, humming a merry tune. falls, eyes still open, as the platform gets smaller and smaller. He reaches out a hand, making grabbing motions, but continues to fall. '''Zeon: ''Thoughts No.... can't die like.... this... Hoodie.... Hisana.... Richie.... even you, Jeff.... Bear.... everyone. I.... won't..... ''loud ''I WON'T! ''massive explosion of light envelops him. above, the platform shakes. Dark Zeon stops, looks up in awe as Zeon slowly rises, some of the bleeding stopped from his chest. He is a... a Super Saiyan 3! Zeon: 'It ends here. ''raises his hand, and the platform is destroyed by a enourmas blast of light coming up from underneath. Dark Zeon flies up, barely avoiding the blast, but Zeon appears next to him. DZ growls, and they began pounding each other, the entire area shaking from the power of the blows. Dark Zeon flies back, bleeding. Zeon shoots forward one last time, his fist going through DZ's chest. Time slows. Dark Zeon collapses on Zeon's hand, begins dissolving. '''Dark Zeon: '''S-so.... w-what.... now? '''Zeon: ''Grins Enjoy being a host. '''Dark Zeon: '''S-screw you.... ''completely. Cuts back to the real world, which has returned to the World Tournament arena. Zeon is standing, a black cloud leaving his body and being flung away. Zeon staggers. else is colapsed on the ground, in the middle of the arena Krillin Jr.: *wakes up* What happened? Bear -sits up- I dunno. KJ: Last thing I knew, I was in total darkness, and the next, *looks at himself* AH! I'M OLDER! HOW LONG WAS I IN THERE? Fasha *Falls from sky* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*lands on butt* I'm alive, I'M ALIVE! Richie *eyes snap open* .. What. *slowly rises to her feet* KJ: *snaps* I've got it. Makuub left me in between universes. I guess time goes quicker there. Well, I guess that's the tourtement. See you next year. Category:Archives